


New Obsession

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Back to the Future References, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting high, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Micheal j fox mentioned, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When your feelings for Steve start to become too much, you do what you do best and throw yourself into another obsession, Back To The Future. Will this new obsession be enough for you to mask your real desires? Or will Steve find out who you're really into?
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. garlic knots

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent, as are most all of my fics, but this one is heavily self indulgent. I mean to make this a one shot but I'm too impatient. It's only going to be two or three chapters if I manage to finish it

“Again? Didn’t you check this out like a week ago?” Robin asked, placing the movie back on the counter so she could ring you out.

“I just wanted to re-watch it,” You shrugged, opening your mouth to defend yourself further, only to be cut off.

“It’s her new obsession, haven’t you heard?” Making his way out of the backroom, Steve stood next to Robin behind the counter. “Who’s the eye candy this time?”

“What makes you think I’m obsessed?” You asked defensively, crossing your arms. “I  haven’t even said a word about this one,”

“Come on, y/n.” Steve rolled his eyes, picking up the VSH. “You rented this last week, something I warned you against,”

“Which I don’t understand, because it was a fantastic film.” You threw a retort in as he paused between points.

“And then you come in in the middle of the week to rent the first season of Family Ties, which I still can’t believe you hadn’t seen before.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who hasn’t seen Carrie,” Robin interjected, causing you to smile.

“Now you’re here again, renting Back To The Future for the second time.” He continued, ignoring Robin’s jab, yet grinning just the same. “So who’s the new guy of the month?” Steve asked again, rephrasing his question.

“If you know I rented Family Ties why do you even have to ask?” You pointed out as you handed Robin the money, taking the VHS from Steve.

“Because Alex P. Keaton and George McFly appear in both.” He furrows his brows as if it was the most obvious answer. Only for his expression to change. “Oh shit, that isn’t until season two.” Shaking your head, you turned to leave the store. “Wait, where are you going, you didn’t answer the question.”

“Didn’t I?”

As the little bell above the door dinged, you walked away with what little dignity you had left. Steve was right, you did have a new obsession, but it  _ was _ technically all his fault. You had met Robin when she started working at Scoops, meeting Steve not long after, and then the mall burned down. It was sad when practically the only thing to do in town was burnt to a crisp, but Robin and Steve both seemed relieved to never have to wear those sailor outfits again, despite your many attempts to reassure them they both looked cute. 

You did have a new fascination with Alex P Keaton, Michael J Fox that is, so what? He’s cute and funny, and most importantly, he’s conveniently out of reach. It’s not like you knew everything about the guy, but if focusing your feelings on him instead of someone else helped you stay sane…so be it. 

It used to be a lot easier to slip in and out of your obsessions, no one used to pay them any mind, one day you’d be talking about Three's Company and the next Back To The Future and no one would bat an eye. That is until Steve started working at the video store. Robin noticed too, but she never gave you shit for it, if anything she’d inform you about movies that starred whoever you were crushing on at the time. But Steve...Steve was different and it only made things worse.

At first, you thought he was just teasing you, it didn’t take him long to make the connections after looking at your rental history, an act of betrayal that both pissed you off and kept you awake at night. But then he started asking you questions, he started striking up conversations about whoever or whatever you were interested in at the time. He didn’t mind when you’d go on rants, didn’t tell you to shut up or try and change the subject, he didn’t even beg you to stop when all you could talk about was Queen for over three months. He just smiled and listened, going along with your wild theories. 

The truth was...you had had a crush on Steve back when the two of you were in middle school. It was a silly little crush that dissipated over time, it was so small that you had forgotten about him completely...well mostly. That is until you saw him emerge from the back of the ice cream parlor, in his little sailor outfit, fidgeting with his hat. You had expected to be hit with old feelings the moment your eyes landed on him, but all you could manage to do was laugh. The two of you became friends soon after. 

But your feelings never truly went away, you could feel them stirring deep inside you, so you did the next thing you could think of, you became obsessed with a movie that Steve made clear he didn’t like. 

~

It only took Steve an hour after his shift ended to call you, not that you were expecting him to... _ ok _ maybe you were. It wasn’t rare for Steve to call and ask to hang out, but when he did, the two of you always ended up doing the same thing. 

“Hey, wanna go out tonight?” His voice crackled through the phone. 

“Yeah, sure. Be here in fifteen?” You groaned slightly as you sat up in bed, stretching. 

“Ok,” Steve agreed before hanging up. Standing, you moved around your room, grabbing the few things you knew you’d want before slipping on a jacket and shoes. But as you passed by your mirror, you caught sight of your reflection causing you to pause. A few minutes passed before you were able to snap out of whatever trance you were in. 

“You’d never make it in the 50s, kid.” Half-heartedly fixing your hair, you sprayed on some perfume and shrugged at the mirror. Steve’s familiar knock at the door pulled your attention, grabbing your keys, you moved to answer it. 

“Actually, can we stay in tonight?” He asked, skipping any attempt at a formal greeting. 

“Food?” You followed his lead.

“Pizza, my treat,” Speaking those magic words, you moved aside to let him into your apartment. 

It was small, slightly cramped, and littered with your things. Not that you didn’t keep it clean, it was your pride and joy, your expensive ticket to independence. You were just usually too tired when you came home to bother keeping the place spotless, but it was just Steve anyway. 

He wasted no time heading to the kitchen and picking up the phone. While Steve ordered, you threw your jacket on the bed and kicked off your shoes before putting on a record. Taking a seat on the couch, you watched as Steve began to wrap up the call, his fingers mindlessly playing with the phone cord. 

It had been a while since you first laid eyes on Steve, about six and a half years, not that you were counting. He looked different now, under the soft light of your apartment, less intimidating. After the two of you started growing closer, he opened up about what had really been going down in Hawkins. It wasn’t exactly what you were expecting him to open up to you about, but you still felt touched that he trusted you enough to not think he was crazy. In all honesty, you might have thought he was if it weren’t for how much he had changed in the last few years. 

At first, you thought it was just because of his break up with Nancy, or maybe it was because he had lost a lot of friends. There were a lot of things you suspected had affected him, even though you hadn’t really ever spoken a word to him before graduation. And even after the two of you began to grow closer, you would have suspected some form of abuse was going on in the Harrington home before guessing that a monster was loose in your home town. Steve had to spend the night for a week after he told you the truth. 

Over the summer the bags under his eyes that used to shade his face had begun to fade away, but seeing him in your kitchen now, you could tell they were beginning to come back. It was only when you heard the click of the phone being placed back on the wall that you managed to pull your gaze away from Steve, not wanting to get caught staring at him. 

“She said it’ll be here in twenty,” He sighed as he took a seat on the other end of your small couch, digging into his pockets. “You wanna start now or wait for the food?” Steve asked, pulling out a small rectangular tin and a lighter. 

“Now, the food will taste better that way,” A small smile crept onto your face as you answered his silly question.

“Right,” He shook his head, opening the tin can to pull out one of his joints. “You don’t have work tomorrow right?” Steve asks before lighting it. 

“No, do you?” You returned the question as you waited for your turn, taking the joint from him as he coughed. 

“Nope,” Steve answered with a grin causing you to laugh.

“Wa-wait a minute,” Your laugh turned into giggles as you took a drag. “You mean to tell me our nights have finally matched up?” 

“That’s right,” He laughed with you as he took the joint back. “We’re getting fucked up tonight.” You couldn’t help but throw your head back with a choked cackle. 

“As if you’re not going to pass out by 10:30.” Nudging him with your foot, you reached for your turn, breathing it in. 

“I grace you with  _ my _ presence, let you smoke  _ my _ weed,  _ buy _ you food, and what do I get for it? Mocked, teased,” He drew out his words, faking pain. 

“Love, friendship, an escape from your parent's house.” You replied sweetly, throwing a pillow at him.

“That’s a fair point,” Steve laughed, taking the joint. “What do you want to do tonight?” He asked, taking one last hit before putting it out for now, his words felt heavier than they should’ve. 

“Well, I do have to return Back To The Future tomorrow…” Steve groaned as he stood to walk back into the kitchen. “What is it with you and that movie anyway?” 

“What do you want to drink?”

“Coke, thanks.” 

“I was kind of um, under the influence when I saw it and ended up puking my guts out in the mall bathroom.” He casually replied as he pulled out two cups. 

“Why were you shitfaced?” You asked out of curiosity. 

“Well, it wasn’t actually my choice…” He paused as he poured the drinks. “See, Robin and I were drugged by these Russians that were doing some crazy shit underneath the mall.” Steve turned around to see you staring at him from the couch. “Why am I telling you this?” He asked with a bemused look on his face before remembering a second later. “Oh right, Back To The Future, well, Dustin left Robin and me in the movie theater for some reason and that’s the movie that was playing, which was followed by Robin and I losing it. Which is all I can think of when I see Alex P Keaton now.” Steve placed the drinks down on your coffee table, before pulling out his wallet.

“So it’s not the movie you don’t like, it’s the experience you had while it was playing?” You asked.

“Sure, right.” He shrugged as he counted out some cash.

“So maybe if you watch it again and have a good experience you’ll see that it’s actually a fantastic movie.” It was a flimsy opposition, but you did pay for the movie already and you knew Steve would tell you if he really didn’t want to do something.

“Yeah, yeah, fine, I’ll watch your eye candy if it means that much to you.” Before you could give him an out, he spoke again “Why did I pull out cash?” Steve looked down at the money in his hand just as a knock at the door pulled both of you out of the conversation. “Shit I’m-” 

“Steve,” You giggled as you stood. “Steve listen, I’m sending you on an important mission,” In seconds his face sobered up as he listened to you. “The pizza is just outside that door, all you have to do is give them the money.” Placing your hands on both his shoulders, you forced yourself to put on a straight face. “You’ve trained your whole life for this moment, do you have what it takes?” Steve nodded and for a second the two of you were quiet, but a second knock at the door sent you both spiraling into a fit of giggles. 

“Ok, ok. I’ve got this,” Steve shook himself before turning to open the door, revealing a girl around the same age. 

“Pizza for Steve?” She asked sweetly, giving him the same smile you had seen countless girls give him. 

“What are the odds?  _ I’m _ Steve,” He joked with an easy smile, pointing at himself like a fool and for a moment you felt like you were in high school again, watching him from your locker. By now it was old, seeing Steve put on a show in hopes of impressing a cute girl, at least that’s what it used to be, a show. Lately, though you’d noticed that Steve’s flirting had become less intentional and more of a reflex, which confused you. 

“Can I put these here?” He asked, moving to place the boxes on the coffee table. Realizing you must have just been standing in the same spot for a minute or two, your face flushed. 

“Um, here let me get something to put under it,” You responded, quickly moving to the kitchen and back with potholders, plates, and napkins. Taking your respective seats on the couch, you opened the boxes that contained your usual pizza order before noticing the two other small boxes. 

“Garlic knots,” Steve said solemnly, handing you a small box.

“Garlic knots?” You asked in awe, opening the container. 

“Garlic knots.” He affirmed before the two of you began to laugh. “And a mini chocolate chip cookie pizza,” Steve admitted, opening the last box. 

“What’s the occasion?” You giggled before taking a massive bite out of a garlic knot. 

“Do we need an occasion?” Steve asked back, standing to stop the record and start the movie. “Are you ready to spend the next two hours explaining your obsession with Alex P. Keaton to me?” 

“Born ready,” You replied as you took your first bite of pizza.


	2. the whole truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I proof read this chapter? Nope. Am I going to regret that? Probably, but hey, at least I finished the story.

“Wait,” Steve coughed out a cloud of smoke as he handed the joint back to you. “Wait, this kid  _ just _ saw his friend get shot,  _ after _ thinking the car was going to crash into them  _ and _ that Doc killed Einstein, and now he’s stuck in the past to fend for himself?” He asked, shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth while his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

“Uh, kind of yeah,” A choked laugh escaped you as you watched the end of the joint burn. “It’s a pretty fucked up movie if you focus on the fact that this kid is just 17 and has been through multiple traumatic and dangerous situations through the course of like a week.” You pointed out before looking over at Steve, who’s attention was still focused on the screen and not the joint you were trying to pass him. His intent stare at the confused Marty on-screen surprised you at first since he seemed so adamant that he didn’t like the movie. But the more seconds passed, you reflected on what you had just said, realizing how close Marty’s experience with turmoil mirrored someone else you knew.

“So, why do you have the hots for this guy?” Steve asked, finally looking away from the movie when Marty managed to escape Biff, taking the joint from you.

“Um, I just think Michael J Fox is cute is all,” You shrugged as you tried not to notice the way Steve was looking at you. “I mean, the way he’s always running and flailing around is funny, and I think it’s cute when he gets flustered.” Pausing, you debated whether or not to go any further, but Steve’s attention was still on you as he took a drag. “Plus, Marty’s a nice guy, he’s sweet and gets back up when he’s knocked down, not to mention he has good taste in music.” Nodding his head, Steve passed the joint back to you, and you tried your best not to think of the way his fingers brushed against yours. 

“Ok,” Steve responded, popping a garlic knot into his mouth. “But what’s up with his relationship with Doc?” He asked as he looked back at the movie just in time to see Marty get hit by a car. 

“I’m not really sure, they don’t explain it,” 

“And now he’s got a concussion?” 

“I told you this movie is wild!” You could help but giggle at his astonishment. 

“Oh no, I forgot about the mom.” Steve groaned as he slumped back in his seat. Another laugh threatened to escape you as you moved to place your plate and napkin on the table before taking a drink. 

“Here,” You held out the joint for him to finish. 

“You can have it,” He waved it away as he squirmed, watching Marty’s mom squeeze Marty’s knee under the table. 

~

The movie was over before you knew it, the two of you had fallen into a comfortable silence as you watched the screen, only making comments here and there. Maybe it was because it was your second time watching the movie, but you found yourself more interested in watching Steves's face that the movie itself, his reactions to the things he had forgotten about were priceless. 

Sometimes being Steve’s friend was hard, not that you didn’t want to be, but it was moments like these where your heart felt heavy knowing friends was all you’d ever be. It was something you had come to terms with a long time ago, but back then it was easy to shove your feelings aside, now that you had Steve Harrington knocking at your door at least once a week, things were a little different. It was just easier to project your desires on a fictional character or actor, but there was only so much Marty McFly could do. 

“Ok I admit it,” Steve turned to you as the credits began to roll. “That was pretty good, you were right.” 

“Can I get that in writing?!” You faked a look of shock as you began to laugh. 

“Not if you’re just going to be a bad winner about it,” He said, pulling one of your legs towards him causing you to fall back, before you knew it he was ticking you ruthlessly. 

“Steve, no!” You gasped between giggles, simultaneously loving and hating every second of it. With one swift movement, you caught him off guard, flipping him over so you could return the favor. 

“Oh shit,” He managed to say before you began assaulting his ribs with your fingers. “Uncle, uncle!” Steve yelped.

It was only when you stopped that you noticed the way you were straddling his lap, his labored breath reaching your face which was somehow not far from his. Your mind didn’t know what to do with the information, and any coherent thought you had flew out the window once you saw his eyes dart down to your lips. His hands had found their way to your thighs at some point, still gripping on for dear life as if they didn’t get the memo that you had stopped tickling him. Before either one of you could do anything, there was a loud bang followed by yelling coming from your apartment complex. 

Giving Steve a confused look, you moved to stand, making your way to peek out the window. From a strained angel, you could see your neighbors fighting as articles of clothing among other things were being thrown out of a window. 

“That doesn’t look good,” Steve noted, standing close behind you so he could see the free show.

“Apparently, he was having an affair with a coworker, which his wife recently found out about and forgave him for.  _ But _ I guess she finally found out that he had also been sleeping with her sister, who’s now pregnant.” You said casually as the two of you watched the man pick up his belongings as he looked around the empty apartment complex for prying eyes. 

“Shit really?!” Steve asked astonished.

“No,” You snickered. “I have no idea what’s going on, I don’t talk to my neighbors.” Turning around, the two of you found yourselves back where things had left off, mere inches from each other. “So what should we do?” 

~

The room spun as you laid on the carpet and smoke danced about the room. Steve’s head was next to yours as he laid on his back in the opposite direction, and you tried your best not to look over at him as he lit the second joint. 

“Could you have done it?” You asked as your fingers tapped along to the Queen II record you had put on, the familiar tune of Some Day One Day filling your apartment. 

“What?” Steve’s voice was low as he pulled the joint from his lips.

“If you were Marty McFly,” He took one more draw before handing it to you. “Could you have made it home?” 

“I’d probably puke if my mom tried to hit on me,” Steve replied earnestly. 

“Besides that,” You laughed. “Like, I don’t think I’d remember everything Doc would ramble at me, I’d be too busy freaking out.” 

“I don’t think Marty did too well with that either, plus I mean, he did start messing up the timeline as soon as he arrived.” Steve pointed out.

“Oh yeah,” You snickered, coughing smoke. 

“Honestly, if I was in his shoes I don’t know if I would have wanted to go back.” He admitted, tempting you to look in his direction. “Between my parents and not having much of a future, I probably would have stayed.”

“Well, when you were seventeen you were dating Nancy Wheeler,” Drawing out her name, you passed the joint back to Steve. “She’s the kind of girl Steve Harrington would come back for.” You commented, more to yourself than to him. 

“I guess that’s true, but it would have been for nothing.” He noted, his tone shifting slightly.

“Besides, now you have the kids, Dustin would be lonely without you.” Sitting up, you grabbed your drink off the table next to you. “And you have Robin, she might act like you’re annoying, but she’d be bored out of her mind without you.”

“And you?” Steve asked, causing you to turn around and look at him, now sitting on the floor. 

“And me, of course,” Moving to sit in front of him, you took the joint. “Who else would listen to me ramble about my latest obsession, or ask to hang out four times a week,” Dropping his gaze you added. “or make waking up easier to bear.” Before you could say more, you took a long drag. 

“You mean that?” Steve's voice was soft as if he didn’t believe you.

“Yeah, I mean,” Another fit of giggles took over you. “Do you even remember me from school?”

“School?” He repeated as you nodded your head. “No, I think I would have remembered seeing you.” 

“I always wondered what it would be like to be your friend, to know you,” 

“Well that Steve was a dick, I’m glad you didn’t meet him.” Steve sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well…this Steve is the kind of guy I’d come back for,” You admitted, flicking the ashes off the joint into the ashtray you had put on the floor. 

“Can I ask you something?” His question made you look at him again. 

“Sure,” Feeling nervous you took another hit before handing the joint back to Steve. Standing, you walked over to the record player, moving the needle to the side so you could flip over the record, placing the needle back down. 

“Why do you really like Marty McFly?” Turning around, you found Steve was standing behind you for the second time that night, not as close as before, but just as effective on your ability to breathe. “The truth this time.”

“That was the truth,” 

“The whole truth,” He modified. 

“Why?” You swallowed thickly, crossing your arms as Nevermore began to play. 

“Humor me,” Steve gave you a soft smile, moving closer so he could nudge your foot with his. 

“I guess, um, he reminds me of someone I know.” You admitted, looking everywhere but at him.

“Oh, really?” He said with fake surprise. “Do I know them?” 

“Cut the crap, Steve,” You huffed, finally looking at him. “It’s you, alright? I like Marty because he reminds me of you. It’s you I actually want, is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“Yeah, it is,” Grinning like an idiot, Steve moved closer to you as he cupped your face in his hand. “Is this ok?” His breath ghosted against your lip.

“Yea, it is,” You mimicked him as your arms fell to your side. His lips were chapped and warm as they pressed against yours, and it felt like coming home after years of being away. Your brows furrowed as your hands moved to hold onto him, deepening the kiss. 

“I need to put this out before I drop it,” Steve said, pulling back to lift up the joint that was in his other hand. Grabbing your hand, he grabbed the ashtray and led you to the couch, putting the joint out before shifting to face you. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just,” The grin on your face was growing by the second as you shook your head. “I just can’t believe I’m about to make out with Steve ‘the hair’ Harrington on my couch.” 

“It’s going to be more than making out if you don’t stop looking at me like that.” Steve joked as he moved closer to you. 

“I hope so,” You replied, closing the distance between the two of you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks, thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I might not continue this, even though I want to, just depends on if I'm motivated enough too. Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Likes and comments are loved and appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
